


[舞驾二一]Over the Hills

by shinkaiforest, 季溦凉 (shinkaiforest)



Series: Inseparable [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkaiforest/pseuds/shinkaiforest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkaiforest/pseuds/%E5%AD%A3%E6%BA%A6%E5%87%89
Summary: 番外
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Series: Inseparable [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994356
Kudos: 1





	[舞驾二一]Over the Hills

**Over the Hills**

他从家里出来，一时也不知道应该去哪里。沿着路一直走，不知不觉就来到了河边。蒲公英开得正盛，鹅黄色的小花一朵一朵点缀在草地上，随着风轻轻摇晃。反正也无处可去，他索性在河岸的斜坡上躺了下来。

他想他一定是睡着了，再睁开眼睛的时候太阳已经西沉，将天空染成一片红色。放学的学生三三两两地从身后的路上经过，讨论着新出的游戏美少女IDOL喜欢的男孩子之类之类。明明不久之前他自己也曾是其中一员，这一刻却觉得仿佛久远得像是上辈子的事情。他从草地上爬起来，然后看见了自己的弟弟。

舞驾二郎一只手插在裤子口袋里，书包和制服外套都拎在另一只手上，衬衫的扣子解开了两颗，不知在想些什么，眉头锁着，走得很快，一郎朝他挥手，他也没反应，眼看二郎要从自己身边经过了也没有发现自己，一郎喊了弟弟的名字。

接下来发生的事情明明只是一瞬间的事情，可在一郎眼里却拉成了慢镜头。二郎听到声音看过来发现是他的时候表情瞬间就变成了惊喜，眉眼霎时飞扬起来，跑着往一郎坐着的地方冲，却不知被什么绊了一下，整个人失去了平衡，直直朝下跌下来。

一郎伸出了手。

兄弟两人由于冲力和惯性一路滚落，最后堪堪在落水的前一刻停了下来，一郎只要稍稍转头就能看见流淌的河水，他在滚落的途中一直把弟弟搂在怀里，这会二郎正一动不动地趴在他胸口。

“二郎？你还好吗？”他轻轻地拍了拍弟弟的背。

“……嗯。”二郎的声音听起来闷闷的。

“好像有人滚下去啦！”

嘈杂的人声从不远处传来。

一郎想坐起来，但自己的弟弟似乎是吓坏了，一直趴在他胸口不肯抬起头来，连动都不愿动一下。

“你哪里痛吗？”

“没有。哥哥呢？”

“也还好啦。”也许手肘什么的会有淤青吧，但这都是明天才需要担心的事情了。

“喂你们还好吗？”

有路人跑了过来。

“没关系没关系，就是这家伙好像吓坏了。”借着路人的手一郎站了起来，二郎也不得不从他身上爬起来，但仍旧低着头站在他身边，紧紧地抓住他的衣角。

一郎一边向路人道谢一边觉得，这样的弟弟其实相当可爱。平时的二郎太可靠了，根本看不出曾经是个抓着自己书包带子哇哇大哭的小豆丁。

只剩下兄弟两个人的时候他拉过弟弟的手，“回家吧。”

但是他刚开始迈步，便猛地被拉了回来。

最近二郎开始长个子，现在已经和他一样高了。他不明所以地望着弟弟，而他的弟弟却在这个时候缓缓地露出一个微笑。

二郎的手抚上了他的脸颊，指尖冰冷，一郎不由自主地瑟缩了一下。

“一郎……”

弟弟的脸离自己越来越近。他无意识地攥紧了弟弟的手臂。

“……兄さん。”

弟弟的嘴唇贴上了他的。

天边最后一丝红光也消失了。

## Red Light

最先出现在意识边缘的，是嘴唇上传来的温暖触感。而在意识到那是什么的时候他猛地睁开眼睛，却发现眼前一片黑暗。

他惊愕地张开嘴巴，却给了另一个人趁虚而入的机会。他挣扎起来，似乎是他的挣扎有了效果，那人放开了他的嘴唇。然而眼睛却仍旧被严严实实地捂住，现在他意识到，那是一只手的所作所为。

“兄さん醒了啊。”说话的人语气中带着无限的惋惜。

“……二郎。”他本该说点什么，像是“你在做什么”，或者是“放开我”。然而像有什么哽在喉咙，弟弟的名字是他唯一说得出的词语。

而他的反应似乎取悦了弟弟。弟弟那标志性的笑声响起来，四周太安静，对方又离得近，几乎有了震耳欲聋的效果。

“哦，哥哥。”

“呐，今晚的月亮很美呢， 哥哥。”

他嗫嚅着，没有像样的音节发出来。

“哦，我捂着哥哥的眼睛，哥哥看不到啊。真可惜。”然而二郎并没有任何把手移开让他重见光明的表示。二郎的掌心有点潮，冰凉的指尖贴在他太阳穴上，声音，温度，触感，他觉得弟弟填满了他的整个世界。

“哥哥。你在看着我吧。睫毛刺得我手心发痒啊。”他想，我只是睁着眼睛而已，但开不了口戳穿弟弟的自作多情。

“你会一直看着我吗？”

得不到他的回答，又或者根本不期待他的回答，二郎的吻又落了下来。

舌尖火热，夜风冰凉。

他抬起手，搂住弟弟并不宽阔的肩背。

Fin


End file.
